Muggle Made
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Who said that baking was boring? Especially if you have wandering hands and well placed icing. Hopefully our favorite pair don't get to messy, but who can count on that when all Harry wants to do is shag and all Draco wants to do is make a cake? WARNING MATURE MALE X MALE Harry x Draco Harry Potter


Rating: FREAKING MATURE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: The original is not mine but J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros. This one is mine, if that isn't obvious.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"What in bloody hell, Potter?!" Draco hissed as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his face pale.

Harry turned and smiled, snorting as he saw the look of horror that graced the blondes face. "Breath Malfoy. I'm only baking a cake." He said, his voice dripping with exasperation as he stared at the Slytherin.

Draco instantly snapped to attention at the other man's tone, his eyes flashing as he sneered. "Why in Merlin's name would you be baking a cake?!" He asked shrilly, walking forward and seeing the equipment and utensils that covered the counter. "And the Muggle way of all things."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, placing it on the counter as he grabbed ingredients from the fridge. "There is nothing wrong with the 'Muggle way', Draco. It actually tastes better if done by hand." He said, turning when he heard the Slytherin snort. "What? You think I can't do it?"

"No. In fact, I know you can't." Draco huffed, crossing his arms and striding to where the other man stood. "Why are you making it anyway?" He asked, leaning on the Gryffindors shoulder and peering down at the ingredients he was mixing.

Harry smiled, cracking an egg over the side, dropping it in and throwing away the shell as he answered. "It's for Hermione. Tomorrow is her birthday and I wanted to give her something special."

Draco frowned, pursing his lips. "So you're giving her a cake? What about presents?"

"I already took care of it. One week in the tropical island of Bora Bora should suffice. Don't you think? I even paid for lodgings and meals." Harry said proudly, dumping milk into the bowl and grabbing a whisk. "I talked it over with Ron and he was all for it. I even made sure she had that week off. Of course, she doesn't know that, and I told her boss not to tell her if she asks."

Draco chuckled, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and hugging him from behind. "You know, I swear you should have been sorted into Slytherin." He muttered absently, rubbing his face against the man's shoulder. "Do you need any help?"

Harry pondered for a moment the nodded, turning in the blondes arms and ruffling his hair. "Actually I do. Since you have more artistic style than me, I want you to decorate the cake. I bought all kinds of things from the market in London square."

Draco pursed his lips and cocked his head, already thinking of things he should put on the cake. "Alright, so long my hands don't get dirty." He replied, walking over to the table that sat in the kitchen and cleaning it off, gesturing to the empty space. "Give me the things you bought and I'll practice on a fake cake." Malfoy said as he took out his wand and waved it, a plastic cake appearing on the table in front of him.

Harry grinned and hustled to the fridge and pantry, grabbing things and placing them on the table, stepping back when he was done. "This is all of it. It took a while to find, but I think I got all the things we will need." He said, rubbing his chin.

Draco nodded and examined the items on the table, nodding in satisfaction at what he saw. There was icing, several different kinds. There was whisks and icing tops, candy images and icing bags. It was all there with so much more. "Yes, I think this should be enough." He said courtly, reaching for the icing and dye. He grabbed a small glass bowl from the cabinet and poured the icing inside, dropping blue dots of dye in it.

Harry watched and frowned. "You've done this before?" He asked, watching the blonde deftly mix it and pour it into the icing bags.

Malfoy glanced up and smiled. "Yes, my mother used to make things like this for me all the time. After a while I asked if she would show me how to do it. Of course, we didn't do it by hand, but it's basically the same thing." He explained, pursing his lips as he scrutinized the icing, nodding when it was the color he wanted.

Harry bit his lip, surprised that the blonde would be interested in baking. "Never expected that, but I'm glad you know how. I can't do all the finer things in baking. I can pretty much bake it and that's it." He confessed, not trying to shy away from his weaknesses.

The Slytherin snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing his sleeves up and pulling his hair back. "I know that without you telling me." He said, grabbing a spoon and spatula. "But that's fine, it gives me less to do."

Harry huffed and puffed his cheeks, about to reply when the stove peeped, signaling that the cake was done. He hurried over and pulled it out, setting it onto the rack to cool. He poked it with his finger and winced when the heat burned his finger. He jumped back and waved his hand, cursing harshly under his breath.

Malfoy glanced over and frowned in concern, walking over to grab the Gryffindors wrist. "What did you do? I glance away from one second." He muttered, bringing up the wounded hand to his eyes and staring at the finger which was red and burned. He promptly stuck it in his mouth and sucked, taking most of the heat off with his tongue.

Harry choked at the erupt action, stiffening until the blonde let go. Of course, they have done way worse, but it had startled him. "Draco!?"

The Slytherin glanced up and let off his finger, frowning. "What? All I did was help the hurt a little bit." He stated, letting Harrys hand drop back down to his side as he walked back over to the table. "Now, if you're done fooling around, let's finish the cake."

"Whatever you say boss." Harry muttered in amusement, rolling his eyes as he strode toward the other man, his finger still throbbing as he watched the blonde practice his icing and decorating skills.

Malfoy bit his lip as he iced the cake, his hand steady and slow as he spread the pale blue sweetness onto the plastic, taking extra care along the edges. He leaned back when that was finished and grabbed a tube of white icing, toping it off with a metal tip for creating flowers.

He leaned forward and held his breath, slowly placing flowers along the edges, his eyes narrowed as he swept the icing along the sides, creating lines and angles to make the image of a tree during blossom. He leaned back and with an explosive sigh surveyed his handy work.

He grinned and nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "For just a rough practice, I think it came out good. Don't you think?" He asked, glancing at Harry and frowning when he saw that Harry was gaping at him like a goldfish. "What?"

Harry shook his head, stunned. "Draco! It's amazing!" He exclaimed, leaning forward and staring at the fake cake with narrowed eyes. "Even in so little time you could do this!" He breathed, reaching forward and tracing the icing with his finger, sticking the icing in his mouth and moaning.

Draco laughed and slapped the Gryffindors hands away, placing the fake cake to the side and gesturing for Harry to get the real one. "Just give me the real one you idiot." He said tenderly, pride soaring through him at the man's compliments.

Harry grinned lopsidedly at him, hurrying to grab the one that he had left cooling on the rake, bringing it over and presenting it to the blonde. "There, it's cool enough to where the icing won't melt." He said, sitting opposite the blonde with the cake between them. "Are you going to do the same to this one that you did with the fake one?" He asked, leaning onto the table and resting his chin on his crossed arms.

Draco pursed his lips in thought for a moment and then shook his head, reaching for a spoon and measuring cup. "No, this one will be white with pink and red blossoms over one corner and side, with petals and branches." He explained, grabbing red dye and dripping some into a bowl he had grabbed, pouring icing into it when he deemed there was enough dye. "It will be simple, but hopefully it will portray a sense of spring."

Harry nodded and turned his head, resting his cheek onto his arm. "I think it's a great idea. Her favorite season is spring after all." He said absently, watching Draco cut off the rough edges and pour white icing onto the baked surface. "How long will it take?" He said, referring to the time, which happened to be late at night.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, brushing his hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear before grabbing a flat spatula to spread the icing. "Not too long I hope, we do have work tomorrow." He said, biting his lip as he cocked his head to survey his work. He grabbed a flat metal piece and slid it along the edges, making the sides and tops flat.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Draco asked absently, grabbing a clean tube and topping it with a thin metal tip. "Did Kingsley give us another case? Or does he just want us to do more paperwork?"

Harry shook his head, thinking about the conversation he had had with the Minister earlier that morning. "He plans to send us to Scotland." He said, grinning when the blondes head snapped up. "I know, I had the same reaction. But hear me out. It's for two weeks. He asked us to track a band of criminals who have stolen people from their homes and are selling them for the slave market." Harry explained, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Of course, they're not selling them in Scotland, but instead in the more primitive countries. They plan to ship them in one month, when they have enough for the trip. Of course, it's all muggles they have captured, but the people doing it are obviously familiar with magic."

Draco nodded at that, his brows wrinkled in thought. "Who do you think is doing it?" He asked, leaning forward and placing the tip of the icing tube onto the now white cake, his wrist twitching as he created petals and blossoms along one corner.

Harry shrugged in a helpless gesture. "I have no idea, but Kingsley wants us to find out. You up for it?" He asked challengingly, raising an eyebrow in question.

Draco glanced up from his work and smirked. "If you think I'll back out you're wrong. I'm doing it whether you like it or not." He teased, placing the tube aside and grabbing a brush. He filled a glass with water and dipped it in, letting it sit while he grabbed black dye and dripped some in, creating gray for shadows along the flowers.

Harry chuckled, watching the blonde work. "I know, I just had to make sure." He said, resting an elbow on the table and cupping his chin.

Draco grinned and swirled the ink in the glass, wiping the brush along the side before getting to work with the shadows. "I'm glad you did. I would have been a little more than surprised if I woke up in Scotland." He joked, knowing the Gryffindor would have drugged him and dragged him along if he hadn't agreed. "What time are we leaving?"

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, then flashed the blonde a wide grin. "Right after we finish the cake and give it to Hermione." He said, staring at the image that was beginning to form on the white canvas that was the cake.

Draco snorted, amused. "We? I've been doing most of the work." He pointed out, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed a tube of red icing to finish off the cake.

Harry huffed and reached forward for the tube of icing, rolling his eyes. "Fine, then I'll do the rest." He said, leaning over the cake when Draco stepped back.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting anywhere near it with this until I'm done." He snarled, leaning away from the man, arching his back as he held the tube above his head, out of reach from the Gryffindor.

Harry frowned in mock affront, pouting as he strained to reach the tube. "Come on, Draco. It's your fault for whining." He said, barely brushing the tube before the blonde jerked it out of reach, even higher than before.

Draco gasped, insulted. "Excuse me?! I do _not _whine!" He sneered, his shirt riding up as he rose his arms even higher, making sure the Gryffindor didn't get the tube of icing.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That is such an obvious lie I don't even feel inclined to laugh." He growled, glancing down at the pale skin the Slytherin was displaying. A sudden fire erupted in his gut and his eyes diluted, sexual hunger bursting inside him.

Draco sniffed at that, his lips curled into a snarl when the man suddenly lunged for him. He gasped and fell backward, his back hitting the floor with a _thud_. Harry fell on top of him, the table that had been between them crashing to the floor, sending the cake flying.

Draco gasped as he watched it fall to the floor, hitting with a loud splat, filling the sudden silence with jarring intensity. His gaze snapped to the man on top of him, his eyes full of anger. "What the hell Potter?! Look what you did! You bloody bastard!" He snarled, pushing against the Gryffindors shoulders, the tube still clutched in one hand.

Harry groaned and rose to his hands, shaking his head to clear it. He glanced over at the cake, the way it sat on its side, ruined with pink and red flowers squashed. "I'm sorry, Draco." He said, looking down at the blonde with a guilty expression, his head hanging low, their foreheads almost touching.

Draco sighed and shook his head, melting when Harry sent him his signature puppy eyes. "Its fine, but next time, don't do it. Okay? It's too much work to do three in one night." He said, gazing up at the man. "If it happens again, you're on your own."

Harry grinned, slightly chastened. "Alright." He said, his eyes suddenly narrowing. "Hey, Draco."

"What?"

"Have we ever had sex in the kitchen?" He asked, his voice a low growl.

Draco frowned, confused on the abrupt change of topic. "What? No, not that I kn-" He gasped and his eyes widened as he struggled under the man's weight. "Oh no you don't!" He hissed, gasping when Harry spread his legs and settled between them, rubbing their crotches together.

Harry grinned, a predatory light in his eyes. "Oh yes I am." He stated, leaning forward and brushing his lips against the blonde's neck.

Draco huffed, irritated, pushing against the man's shoulders as he snarled. "Dammit Harry! We can't do this right know!" He hissed, his teeth clenched as the Gryffindor rubbed against him, sending a spike of pleasure up his spine.

Harry pouted, halting his movements. "Why not?" He asked, kissing the blondes collarbone. "I just want to touch you." He whispered, gazing at the blonde with pleading eyes.

Draco pursed his lips, wrapping his legs around his hips and flipping them over so he was on top. "Fine, but we do it my way." He growled, feeling a course of lust spread throughout his stomach. He loved having sex with the Gryffindor, even though in face he seemed reluctant. It was an act, and Harry could see through it, but he played along for the sake of the game.

Harry grinned and lay back, shifting under the man to get more comfortable. "Fine by me. As long as someone is getting fucked." He said casually, blinking innocently when Draco practically choked. "What? Did I say something?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, flicking his wrist and grabbing his wand as it slid from its holster. "Yes, it was." He muttered, casting a spell when Harry just laughed. Metal shackles wrapped themselves around the Gryffindors wrist, the metal fussing with the floor to hold the man's arms fast.

Harry glanced up as his wrist were pinned to the floor, a hot flash of lust sparking in his eyes as he grinned up at Malfoy. "Bondage? Oh, kinky. I like it." He taunted, gasping softly when Draco straddled his hips more firmly and bent to bit his neck.

"Shut it." Malfoy snarled and leaned back to unbutton the Gryffindors shirt, leaving it gaping open as he reached above Harry and grabbed something off the floor. "I hope you don't mind." He said sarcastically, showing Harry the tube of icing he held in his hand.

Harry's eyes widened and he wiggled, yanking on the bounds that held his wrist. "No, don't. Malfoy!" He cried, gasping when the Slytherin poured a thin strip of cold icing onto his stomach. "Draco!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, glancing up from the image he was creating on the Gryffindors body. "What? I did say I'd do it my way. Didn't I?" He said, frowning slightly in mock surprise. "I did, right?"

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, giving in when Malfoy continued to frown at him. "Fine, fine. Have at it." He mumbled, ceasing his wiggling and laying still.

Draco smiled, a quick flash of teeth before he leaned forward and started creating branches and leaves, the thick, creamy icing pale against Harry's darker skin. He slowly drew flowers, his tongue sticking out from between his full lips, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Harry watched him, wincing now and then from the cold icing, his stomach flinching when Malfoy pressed the cool metal tip against his skin. He blinked when the blonde suddenly reared up, his gray eyes bright as he stared down at Harry's chest.

Malfoy licked his lips, gazing at the scene of flowers in bloom on the Gryffindors skin, a sexual hunger slowly filling him as he stared at the other man's nipples. He suddenly leaned down and licked a long strip up Harry's chest, icing coating his tongue as he licked the man's collarbone and neck.

Harry gasped and arched, shivering as the blonde slowly licked the icing off his body, his tongue darting out to lick his nipples. He clenched his teeth, tugging on his restrained wrists, his eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the blonde man that sat in his lap.

Draco moaned as he swallowed, the thick cream sliding down his throat as he continued to clean off Harry's chest, long stripes of icing still smeared on the man's skin.

Harrys breathing turned heavy when Malfoy grabbed his wand and flicked it, making his own clothes disappear but leaving Harry with his still on.

Draco, now naked, spread his legs and fit his crotch comfortably on top of Harrys, leaning and placing his hands beside the Gryffindors head. He slowly arched, sliding his torso across the man underneath him, causing icing to spread on his skin.

Harrys breathing stuttered and he jerked as Malfoys rubbed against him, making him squirm and causing his cock to twitch in his pants. "M-Malfoy." He panted, tugging on his arms. "Hurry up. I n-need to be inside y-you."

Draco nodded, rising to his knees and reached for Harry's zipper, undoing it and letting the man's throbbing cock out. The Slytherin whimpered and fisted Harrys cock, sliding his hand up and down, his rough palm creating delicious friction.

Harry groaned and yanked on his wrists, thrusting his hips and jiggling the man on his lap. "Draco, enough. I need you. Now." He panted, shifting.

Draco glanced up and nodded, letting go of the Gryffindors cock and grabbing his wand. He was about to utter the spells that made him loose and wet when Harry growled at him, causing him to stop.

"No. No spells." Harry muttered, his eyes narrowed. "Use the icing."

Draco choked, his cheeks flushing but he nodded, throwing his wand to the side and grabbing the tube he had placed down earlier. He glanced up at Harry from below his lashes, embarrassed as he poured the white frosting onto his fingers.

Harry gazed up at the Slytherin, almost groaning when the man leaned forward and braced himself on one hand, reaching behind him to press his fingers against his entrance. "H-Hurry." Harry muttered, watching with narrowed eyes as Draco bit his lip and pushed his middle finger inside, the icing on his hand creating a slick friction.

The Slytherin moaned and arched slightly, his hips jolting when he shoved his finger inside, thrusting slowly as his body stretched for the fit. He gasped, his head bent forward as he bit his lip and added another finger, the thick appendage causing him to wince with the burn.

They had had sex just that morning, but it still hurt.

"Fuck." He cursed, whimpering when he thrust both fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves that would cause him to go wild. He arched and cried out when he found it, his cheeks flushing and sweat beginning to bead on his skin. He mewled, jerking, pleasure whipping up his spine as he rubbed his prostate, causing his cock to leak and spill over onto Harrys stomach.

"H-Harry." He stuttered, twisting his wrist and plunging his fingers inside, the icing coating his hand causing his entrance to become slick. He groaned, his chest heaving as he panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he hit his prostate over and over.

He gasped when he pushed another finger inside, all three stretching him wide and causing him to whimper. With a ragged moan he continued to fuck himself, his body jerking in pleasure. Beneath him he felt Harry squirm, their erections rubbing together and making them both cry out.

"D-Draco. Now." Harry growled, his cock twitching when Draco nodded and moaned as he pulled his fingers out.

The Slytherin spread his legs farther and reached behind him, grabbing Harrys cock and pressing the tip to his entrance, shuddering as he rubbed the head against the cleft of his arse. He teased himself before he pushed the head inside, hissing through his teeth as the intrusion spread him apart.

Harry whimpered, a soft broken sound as he was wrapped in heat, his stomach muscles fluttering when Draco squeezed around him. He gasped, sweat beading on his forehead as he tugged on the restraints that held his wrists in place.

Draco moaned, arching his back as he slowly slid down the Gryffindors cock, his thighs quivering with the effort of going slow. He whined when his knees gave out, causing him to fall and Harrys cock to plunge the rest of the way in, stretching him wide.

"AH!" He shouted, throwing his head back and arching, his nails digging into the Gryffindors shoulders as he sobbed out in pleasure. "H-Harry!"

Harry groaned, clenching his teeth, rocking up into the blonde from underneath, his breath hissing out when Draco squeezed him. "Merlin Draco, relax." He growled, his arms flexing when he tugged on his wrists.

Draco nodded and groaned, slowly rising up then falling, his body trembling with every thrust that hit his prostate. He continued to bounce on the Gryffindors lap, going faster as Harry began to moan and cry out.

"Yes, yes, YES! OH MERLIN! DRACO! YES!" Harry shouted, withering beneath the blonde as Draco squeezed him every time he fell down, the sloppy sounds between their bodies causing both to shiver.

Draco gasped loudly, planting both hands on the other man's shoulders, his pace increasing as his climax hurtled toward him. He choked on a sob and dropped down, Harry's cock almost splitting him apart as he groaned. He suddenly bent down and crushed his mouth against the Gryffindor, biting roughly as Harry thrust upward, penetrating him deeply.

"D-Draco." Harry stuttered, breathing harshly as the blonde mewled and jerked, his thin frame raked with tremors. "Release me." He demanded, sucking on the Slytherins bottom lip and licking up his chin.

Draco nodded and reached to the side, fumbling for his wand as he continued to bounce on the man's lap, his voice cracking when Harry's thick cock jabbed at his prostate. With a groan he lunged for his wand, quickly falling down again so Harry's erection wouldn't slip from inside him.

With a ragged voice he canceled the spell, his eyes widening when Harry quickly rolled them over, pinning him to the floor. He cried out when the Gryffindor grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulder, bending them as he leaned forward. He braced his hands beside the Slytherins head, panting when he began to move.

Draco moaned, withering as Harry started to slam inside him, hitting his prostate with enough force to jerk his body. He yelled loudly, arching his back and planting his hands above him, trying to keep from sliding on the cold floor as Harry fucked him with a vengeance.

"YES! Right there, right THERE! OH, HARRY!" Draco shouted, sweat pouring from his body as the Gryffindor plunged inside him, the wet sound of skin slapping skin causing him to flush and shudder. "More! Faster!" He ordered, his voice breathy and rough.

Harry groaned deep in his chest, his hips thrusting as he jerked the blonde closer, slamming inside and cursing under his breath. "You like that? Want more? Tell me!" He growled, biting the blonde's neck.

Draco whimpered, panting. "YES! MORE!" He screamed, his orgasm rushing towards him.

Harry grunted and snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside the Slytherin, shuddering as he came. He groaned and whimpered, the sound tearing from this throat when Draco arched beneath him and squeezed, jerking as he climaxed.

Draco mewled and keened loudly, trembling as semen spurted from his cock, coating his and Harrys skin, mixing with the icing and sweat that already covered their bodies. He gasped, frozen for one perfect moment before he went lax, plaint beneath the heavy weight of Harry's body.

The Gryffindor groaned and with some effort rose to his elbows, slipping out of Draco and hissing when his sensitive cock hit his thigh. He sighed and grabbed the blonde, rolling over to settle him on his chest, wrapping his arms around the man and humming happily.

"That was amazing. We should do it in the kitchen more often." He teased, his voice breathless. He chuckled when Draco huffed and hit him on the chest. "What?"

"You do realize that it is now to let to start another cake?" Draco inquired, frowning as he glanced behind his shoulder to the ruined cake that lay on its side, smashed and pitiful looking.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, uncaring. "It's fine. I can just buy her one." He said, rolling over and pinning the blonde to the floor when he began to protest. "You were the one that said you didn't want to do another cake." He stated, leaning forward and kissing the Slytherins collarbone, his soft lips causing the man beneath him to shudder.

"Yes, I know I said that, but do you think it will be all right?" He asked, gasping when Harry bit his neck, hard.

"Don't worry, she won't care either way. And right now I have other important stuff to do, like seeing how long it would take to make you cum again."

* * *

><p>"Oh those stupid nitwits!" Hermione fumed, flipping the top back on. "Why can't they just keep their hands to themselves for one day? One day! That's it!" She hissed, rounding on Ron when he walked into her ranting. "Can you believe this!?"<p>

Ron blinked, startled. "Can't believe what?" He asked, hesitant at his wife's furious gaze.

"This!" She snarled, shoving a card and a small box into the redhead's chest, stalking off to sit by the fire as Ron read the note.

I'm sorry about having to buy you one, since the original was supposed to be made. But the original was smashed by accident, on account of….someone getting a little grabby. I hope you like it. Oh, and before I forget, Draco can't walk right now and is currently in bed. I'm sorry to say that we can't make it to your party. But I hope you well and have a nice birthday. –Harry

Ron managed to smother a laugh, fighting a smile as he turned toward Hermione. "Why are you so worked up? So what that they can't come, it's not our fault." He said, walking over to his wife and standing over her with his hands on his hips.

Hermione pursed her lips, pouting. "I don't care. They should have at least given me a present." She muttered, her head snapping up when Ron just laughed. "What?"

"Well, they did give you a present. One that I know you will like." Ron said, pulling something from behind his back and giving it to Hermione. "See? They didn't forget about you." He said, chuckling when Hermione read the invitation to Bora Bora and screamed.

"Really!? Ron this is great!" She exclaimed, forgetting her moment of sadness and anger as she launched herself at the Gryffindor.

Ron laughed and snuggled her, grinning when Hermione popped her head up, suddenly giving him a deep frown. "What?"

"Well, I'm happy about the gift, and the cake." She said slowly, her brows furrowed. "But you know one thing I would like?"

"What?"

"That Harry and Draco would stop fucking like bunnies and actually come see us once in a while."

Ron blinked, shocked until he started to laugh. "Well, we can't have everything can we." He said, dragging Hermione along to hurry and pack their things, leaving behind the cake that said 'Sorry, but accidents happen'.

* * *

><p>YES! DONE! I hoped you liked this little short story, because i did! this is just a short one between long ones, and it has more sex to, which everyone loves. well, i hope you review and favorite! until next ime!<p> 


End file.
